I'm Scared
by SenselessAddictionxx
Summary: Immortality is to live your life doing good things, and leaving your mark behind. [WARNING: Triggering, Dark Fic] AU


_2 weeks ago._

"Come on, Kim." Grace said while standing not far from where Kim was. Kim was sitting on the couch facing the door with her friends surrounding her. A sad look cam across her face as there was more silence in the air.

"Tell us what's up with you." Jack said, calmly. Kim looked up, still hesitating.

"You can trust us. We are your best friends." Julie says to Kim.

Kim was looking down at her lap, playing with her fingers. She knows it was going to be hard telling all of them. There was no choice anymore. All of them knew that there was something up with her.

Her mind goes off and is then reminded of what happened a few days earlier.

"Just tell us." Milton was sitting on the opposite side of the couch, looking concerned. Kim was still silent.

Jack waited until it was a good time to speak. "I know you can trust us. We want to help you. Kim, you know we care."

Kim is still running through the thoughts of that night. When her parents abused her.

_..._

_"Come here, you piece of shit." Her dad screamed. Kim's dad stormed into the room. His face looked red as a tomato and her mom followed in behind him. Kim's dad grabbed her by the hair and dragged her out of the room. Her mom just stood there, not doing anything about it._

_She shut her eyes tight. When the pain felt like it stopped, Kim opened her eyes to see that she was in the living room. It was dimly lit, because there were no lights on. Street lights from outside illuminated the room._

_Kim's dad yanked her shirt collar and pulled it up to face level. She was now face to face with him. "Let me go!" Kim screamed._

_Her dad didn't say anything, neither did her mom. "I can't stand to look at you. You make me sick." Kim's father slapped her across the cheek. Her cheek began to throb and it felt like a burning sensation._

_Her dad left her go, ending up at her mom's feet. She gave Kim a cold look and kicked her. Kim ended up on her back. She tried to get up and get away from her parents, but as she got up, Kim was in sight of her father. The girl was paralyzed with fear and her dad shoved her._

_Her mom got up from the couch and kneeled down beside her daughter. "Go to hell, bitch!" Her mom was about to walk off until she clenched her fist. She aimed at Kim's stomach and her fist connected with Kim's gut._

_Kim curled up into a little ball and her parents left. Soon after, she started to cry._

_..._

Kim looked up at her friends and gave up. She lifted her sleeve and showed the bruises on her forearm. A noticeable handprint was on her wrist. Kim looked disappointed after showing them.

Her friends were speechless, but Jack already knew, so he had to pretend. Jack was Kim's best friend. She would tell him anything. The rest of them looked sorry for Kim.

"Sorry Kim." That was all that Jerry said. Julie rubbed my knee, showing comfort. My anxiety grew a little as they kept staring at me like I was crazy. I stood up, still looking at my fingers.

"So what do I do now?" Kim asked her friends. But they only wished they knew the answer.

* * *

_Present Time. _

Jack and the rest of the gang were sitting at their usual lunch table in the cafeteria. All of them were silent. They were thinking the same thing he was. Kim Crawford. A few weeks ago, she committed suicide. Jack knew what was happening to her, he only wishes he could have helped sooner.

Jack started to play with his lunch with his fork. He decided he wasn't hungry. None of them couldn't get her out of their minds. Most of them even feel guilty.

In a few days, Kim's family is having a funeral. He was sure everyone was going there. She made such an impact on all of their lives, including Jack's. Now that she was gone, he felt like he had nothing left.

"So...?" Jerry said, awkwardly. It was obvious that he was trying to cut the tension. How would you feel if your friend died? It would have been exactly the same.

_Stop it, Jerry._ Jack thought._ It's no use. _

"I'm leaving." Jack said, picking up his tray. Milton soon got up too. The rest stayed behind. Jack couldn't stand the look of his friends, because he knew she had made a huge change in all of their lives.

Before Kim died, Jack developed a crush on her, which soon turned into love. They have known each other for 3 years. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but now it's too late. She is already gone.

Jack placed his tray on a stand next to the exit and left, along with Milton. Jack went a different direction than Milton, making him alone.

I wonder what the others were doing since I left. He thought. Jack couldn't help it. Kim changed so many peoples lives, that it makes it tough. Jack looked up ahead and saw a blonde at someone's locker. "Kim?"

Jack ran and when he got there, he found out it wasn't Kim. It was another one of his classmates. Kim's death was taking it's toll on Jack. For past few days, Jack has been paranoid and has been seeing Kim everywhere. It seems like she couldn't get out of his mind. Some people he knows thinks he is crazy for seeing Kim, since she's dead and all.

"Ugh. I hate this." He complained, but little did he know this wouldn't be the last time.

* * *

**New Story! I could have made this longer, but it's almost midnight and I have to work tomorrow so I am going to be very tired tomorrow xD haha**

**Time for me to go, leave a review while you are at it and I will update as soon as I can. **

**Bye ;)**

**~SenselessAddictionxx**


End file.
